


Committed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Season 5 spoiler fic





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A/N: Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out! I took some liberties with the spoilers. Brian followed Justin to NYC, they're wearing rings, and they haven't stopped tricking completely. This could sort of be considered a sequel to The Beginning , but I didn't intend it to be. Sometimes these things just happen! Feedback feeds me.

* * *

The trick snorted when he noticed the plain platinum band on Brian’s finger.

“A married man, huh? Out to have a little fun with the boys, then back home to play house with the wifey?” he leered.

Brian rolled his eyes and pushed the trick’s head down to crotch-level. He hated when people misused their mouths. He and Justin had quickly learned that there is a Babylon in every major city; same music, same sweaty, half-naked men, same backroom. In New York, there was practically one on every corner. Brian pondered this as the trick sucked and licked his way along his cock.

For whatever reason, Brian wasn’t tricking very often. Maybe he was outgrowing it, maybe it was paranoia about his fake ball, or maybe he was just content with Justin. Still, sometimes he needed an anonymous release. He and Justin had come here together tonight with the clear intention of tricking. Brian had left his partner on the dance floor with a 6’2” Adonis.

The trick ran his tongue along the underside of Brian’s cock and he shuddered, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he spotted a familiar blond head moving towards him. Justin leaned against the wall, beside Brian grinning as he watched his lover get sucked off.

“Hi, Honey,” Brian greeted him mockingly, mostly for the trick’s benefit. “Of all the backrooms in the world….” He was a little tweaked and a lot drunk. They both were, which explained why Justin was giggling. Justin took Brian’s left hand in his own, their matching rings catching the glow from the dim light of the back room. Fingers entwined, Brian’s lips sought out Justin’s. When he finally came, Brian poured his seed down the trick’s throat, but there was no one else in the room but him and Justin. He was beginning to realize that there never was.

Married? No. But they had a commitment. They had trust, understanding, respect, love. Most importantly, they had each other.


End file.
